13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Smile at the End of the Dock
|next = }} The Smile at the End of the Dock is the sixth episode of the second season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the nineteenth episode of the series overall. This episode focuses on Zach Dempsey's testimony. Synopsis Clay tries to figure out where the Polaroids were taken. Justin shows up at school. Zach's revelation about Hannah takes everyone by surprise. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD : NOTE: PLOT IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Sheri and Clay are at Monet's when Clay shows Sheri the Polaroids. Mr. Baker attends court with Mrs. Baker. Clay tries to help Alex get medically cleared for court but Alex is struggling to remember. Tyler tells Cyrus that they got caught by the neighbor shooting and that his parents are going to take them shooting instead. Mr. Porter heads to his office when Coach Rick stops him and tells him that he got his friend at the police to cover up the fight he had with Justin's Mom's boyfriend. Alex tells Clay that he isn't able to testify. Jessica sits with Nina in the cafeteria when Justin walks in. He tries to talk to her but she tells him that she wishes he were dead. He leaves but as he does he runs into Bryce and passes out having to have Clay and Tony carry him out of the cafeteria. Zach tells the court that, during the summer his dad died, he spent a lot of time at the movies trying to hang out with Hannah to make up for what he did to her during the school year. She became someone he could talk to and the person he lost his virginity with. They spent the majority of the summer hanging out and having sex. Andy tries to get Olivia to forgive him for leaving her and not fighting for justice for Hannah. When Olivia can't forgive him, he reveals that he is living with his mistress and her daughter. Justin goes back to the Jensen's house and is there when someone breaks in. He hides in the closet and is unable to see who it is. Once he comes out of hiding, Mr. Jensen finds him and Justin swears it wasn't him. Zach returns to school and finds a mockery of blood stained underwear with "Hannah" written on it in his locker, implying someone teasing him Hannah losing her virginity to him. This pushes him over the edge and he gets into a fight with Bryce before Coach Rick breaks it up. Olivia talks with Dennis and Andy about adding Clay as a witness to redeem Hannah's image. Clay confronts Zach on his way to his car because he's upset that Hannah lost her virginity to Zach and not him. Clay learns from Sheri that the Clubhouse is where the Polaroids were taken. Mr. Down takes Tyler and Cyrus shooting so that they can learn how to properly handle a gun from Mr. Standall. Alex begins to give up on physical therapy so he starts a fight with Zach. He stops suddenly when he surprisingly is able to get a hard-on, which he hasn't managed to get since the accident. Clay is called to testify so he heads over to Olivia's house to prepare. Jessica recounts her story to her support group. Tony goes to see Caleb but notices that one of his students is a guy that he beat up in the past so he leaves. Tyler and Cyrus come across a video of Marcus getting a lap dance and decide to use it to mess with him. Jessica talks to Nina after the support group and Nina tells her that she should be so proud that she told her story tonight. Clay goes home and is confronted by his parents about hiding Justin in his room. His mom agrees to let him stay with them but that they have to let the court know that he's here as well. Clay talks to a hallucination of Hannah and asks her if it would have been him she lost her virginity to instead of Zach, if he'd been there that summer. Justin walks in before he gets an answer. He calls him a dumbass for thinking that Hannah losing her virginity to Zach changes who she is. Justin tells Clay about the break-in and Clay thinks that they may have taken something. They look through the room and Justin realizes that someone took the gun that he was hiding in his duffle bag but doesn't say anything to Clay about it. Zach is in the school locker room when he gets very angry and starts to beat up the lockers out of frustration. Cast Starring *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Brian d'Arcy James as Andrew Baker *Derek Luke as Kevin Porter *Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Guest Starring *Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen *Chelsea Alden as Mackenzie *Ajiona Alexus as Sheri Holland *Bryce Cass as Cyrus *Cindy Cheung as Karen Dempsey *Wilson Cruz as Dennis Vasquez *Tommy Dorfman as Ryan Shaver *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz *Ben Lawson as Rick Wlodimierz *Samantha Logan as Nina Jones *Allison Miller as Sonya Struhl *Kelli O'Hara as Jackie *Mark Pellegrino as Deputy Standall *Brittany Perry-Russell as Tracy Porter *Tom Everett Scott as Mr. Down *Joseph C. Phillips as Mr. Davis *Steven Silver as Marcus Cole *Anne Winters as Chlöe Rice Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-001-Hannah's-letter.png|Hannah's letter to Zach S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-002-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah writing the letter S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-003-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach rereading Hannah's letter before court S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-004-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach Dempsey S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-005-Zach-Karen.png|Zach and his Mom S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-006-Sheri-Holland.png|Sheri at Monet's S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-007-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay talking to Sheri at Monet's S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-008-Andrew-Olivia.png|Andrew and Olivia talking to the press S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-009-Jackie.png|Jackie S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-010-Olivia-Andrew.png|Olivia and Andrew S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-011-Karen-Dempsey.png|Mrs. Dempsey watching her son testify S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-012-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach testifying S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-013-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay trying to help Alex bring his memory back S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-014-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-015-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler Down S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-016-Cyrus.png|Cyrus S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-017-Tracy-Porter.png|Tracy Porter S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-018-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-019-Sheri-Holland.png|Sheri talking with Ryan S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-020-Sheri-Ryan.png|Sheri and Ryan talking S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-021-Dennis-Vasquez.png|Dennis Vasquez S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-022-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach testifying S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-023-Kevin-Porter.png|Mr. Porter in his office S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-024-Rick-Wlodimierz.png|Coach Rick S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-025-Jessica-Nina.png|Jessica and Nina S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-026-Michael-Jessica.png|Jessica meeting Michael S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-027-Clay-Tony.png|Clay and Tony S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-028-Justin-Foley.png|Justin showing up at school S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-029-Nina-Jessica.png|Jessica noticing Justin S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-030-Alex-Standall.png|Alex watching Justin and Jessica S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-031-Scott-Chlöe-Bryce.png|Scott, Chlöe and Bryce S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-032-Nina-Jones.png|Nina Jones S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-033-Justin-Tony-Clay-Nina-Jessica.png|Justin and Jessica talking S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-034-Jessica-Tony-Justin-Clay.png|Tony and Clay helping Justin get up S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-035-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica watching Justin leave S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-036-Bryce-Chlöe.png|Bryce and Chlöe S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-037-Sonya-Struhl.png|Sonya Struhl S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-038-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach looking at Hannah S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-039-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah looking at Zach S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-040-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach Dempsey S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-041-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-042-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach watching a movie S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-043-Zach-Hannah.png|Zach asking Hannah out S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-044-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach Dempsey S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-045-Hannah-Zach.png|Hannah and Zach in Hannah's room S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-046-Zach-Olivia.png|Zach hiding from Hannah's Mom S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-047-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah holding her laugh S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-048-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia watching Zach testify S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-049-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach texting with Hannah S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-050-Alex-Bryce-Justin-Monty.png|The guys at Bryce's pool house S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-051-Hannah-Zach.png|Hannah and Zach walking at the docks S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-052-Zach-Hannah.png|Hannah comforts Zach S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-053-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach testifying S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-054-Sonya-Struhl.png|Sonya Struhl S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-055-Hannah-Zach.png|Hannah and Zach at the docks S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-056-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-057-Hannah-Zach.png|Hannah and Zach kissing S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-058-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach in Bryce's pool S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-059-Justin-Foley.png|Justin in Bryce's pool S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-060-Hannah-Zach.png|Hannah and Zach sitting on Hannah's bed S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-061-Hannah-Zach.png|Hannah and Zach S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-062-Zach-Hannah.png|Zach and Hannah try to have sex S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-063-Zach-Hannah.png|Zach and Hannah in bed S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-064-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah looking in the mirror S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-065-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach visiting Hannah at the Crestmont S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-066-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah working at the Crestmont S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-067-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach Dempsey S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-068-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-069-Hannah-Zach.png|Hannah and Zach kissing outside the Crestmont S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-070-Zach-Hannah.png|Zach and Hannah at the docks S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-071-Zach-And-Hannah.PNG|Zach and Hannah eating ice cream S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-072-Zach-And-Hannah.PNG|Zach and Hannah at the docks S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-073-Andrew-Baker.PNG|Andrew Baker S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-074-Olivia-Baker.PNG|Olivia Baker S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-075-Justin-Foley.PNG|Justin reading comics on Clay's bed S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-076-Montgomery-De-La-Cruz.PNG|Monty going through Justin's bag S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-077-Matt-Jensen.PNG|Mr. Jensen with a bat S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-078-Justin-Foley.PNG|Justin Foley S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-079-Clay-Jensen.PNG|Clay Jensen S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-080-Zach's-Locker.PNG|Underwear with a blood stain and 'HANNAH' painted on it in Zach's locker S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-081-Zach-Dempsey.PNG|Zach looking at his locker S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-082-Zach-Rick-Bryce.PNG|Coach Rick stops a fight between Bryce and Zach S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-083-Andrew-And-Dennis.PNG|Andrew and Dennis S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-084-Olivia-Baker.PNG|Olivia Baker S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-085-Zach-And-Clay.PNG|Clay confronts Zach about his relationship with Hannah S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-086-Hallucation-Hannah.PNG|Hallucation Hannah S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-087-Clay-Jensen.PNG|Clay Jensen in his car S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-088-Sheri-Holland.PNG|Sheri in Clay's car S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-089-Tyler-Down.PNG|Tyler shooting S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-090-Cyrus-Tyler-Bill.PNG|Cyrus and Tyler shooting S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-091-Mr-Down-And-Bill.PNG|Mr. Down and Deputy Standall S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-092-Zach-And-Alex.PNG|Zach and Alex in the locker room S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-093-Zach-And-Alex.PNG|Alex attacking Zach S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-094-Alex-Standall.PNG|Alex Standall S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-095-Clay-And-Olivia.PNG|Clay and Olivia prepare for his testimony S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-096-Clay-Jensen.PNG|Clay Jensen S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-097-Jessica-Davis.PNG|Jessica crying at a support group S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-098-Tony-Padilla.PNG|Tony notices the guy he beat up S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-099-Lucas.PNG|Lucas, the guy Tony beat up S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-100-Tyler-And-Cyrus.PNG|Tyler and Cyrus finding a video of Marcus and a stripper S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-101-Jessica-And-Nina.PNG|Jessica and Nina S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-102-Jessica-And-Nina-Hugging.PNG|Jessica and Nina hugging S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-103-Lainie-And-Matt.PNG|Mrs. and Mr. Jensen confront Clay S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-104-Justin-And-Clay.PNG|Justin and Clay S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-105-Tyler-And-Mackenzie.PNG|Mackenzie helping Tyler clean Cyrus' shoes S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-106-Zach-And-Hannah.PNG|Zach and Hannah at the docks S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-107-Zach-Dempsey.PNG|Zach Dempsey S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-108-Karen-Dempsey.PNG|Mrs. Dempsey S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-109-Hallucation-Hannah.PNG|Hallucation Hannah in Clay's room S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-110-Clay-Jensen.PNG|Clay Jensen S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-111-Justin-Foley.PNG|Justin Foley S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-112-Zach-Dempsey.PNG|Zach alone in the locker room S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-113-Hannah-Baker.PNG|Hannah Baker S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-114-Monty-Zach-Bryce.PNG|Monty bullying Hannah about her poem S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-115-Hannah-And-Zach.PNG|Hannah and Zach break up S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-116-Hannah-Baker.PNG|Hannah Baker S02E06-The-Smile-At-The-End-Of-The-Dock-117-Zach-Dempsey.PNG|Zach slamming lockers with a bat See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes